The present invention relates to a support unit for use in brake systems of motor vehicles, preferably utility vehicles.
Support units are known from the prior art in so far as there are provided generally cast brake carriers to which the different subassemblies of the vehicle brake can be secured and are connected, for example, to the axle by means of the brake carrier. In this case, the brake carriers known from the prior art generally have the disadvantage that they are constructed to be heavy and, as a result of a large number of components which are intended to be assembled, require a high level of complexity in terms of assembly. In particular in the field of expansion wedge drum brakes, it has previously been necessary to secure an expansion wedge unit to a brake carrier by means of welding or screwing and to provide additional adapter elements for fitting the brake cylinder. These additional adapter elements on the one hand increase the structural space requirement and, on the other hand, also provide a large number of susceptible connection locations by means of which, for example, dirt and fluids can enter the internal region of the expansion wedge unit. There is therefore a significant requirement for improvement with respect to compactness, susceptibility to malfunction and assembly of a brake system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a support unit which both simplifies the assembly of the brake system and also saves weight and structural space and reduces the susceptibility to malfunction of the brake system.